


Something New

by OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dark ??, M/M, Mild Gore, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Second Person, angst ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing/pseuds/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batsy really was something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know...it was 2 in the morning when this was created so it might be terrible....
> 
> So unfortunately i don't own any of these idiots =/

Batsy _really_ was _some_ thing else.

  
You go around making a _career_ out of beating chopping _boiling_ all his lil birdies and batt _ies_ and yet **_and yet_ ** here he goes around jumping _off_ buildings for you, using his body _and ohh what a body it was_ to shield you – to pro- _ **tect**_ you – from glass and fire and acid _and all sorts really_. Right before he breaks your nose.

  
You _love_ him you think later while licking the blood off your lips, you really **_really_** do and you _hate_ him too.

  
You’ve never _ever_ **_ever_**  met anyone like him. He’s not a hero _he doesn’t wear blue and red and he doesn’t flash a smile for the camera_ he’s a _criminal._  Not a murderer though. _Never a murderer._

  
_Silly little bat with his **silly** little morals. Can’t see. Can’t see. **CAN’T SEE.** That you were **trying** to help him. To free him. To let him spread his lil batty wings and fly off to be the King you **ALWAYS** knew he was meant to be. He **made** you and you’re only trying to make him in return. And **allll** he needed to do was to kill. To kill to kill **to killll**. Not just any simple little criminal who stole from old ladies. **Ohh no**. No no nope nopesie **NO.** Batsy Bat Bat Bitty- Betty Batsy **Bruce** had to kill **you**. Had to wrap his love-ly hands around your love-ly neck and **squeeze**. Had to **carve** into your stomach. Had to pull out all your bloody bits and pieces with one of his **bat** -arangs. Had to take a gun and blow out your brains. Had to **gent-ly** cradle your head in his hands and **twist** violent- **ly** to the right.Had to **smile** at you as you bled out on to Gotham. Had to **smile** at you as Gotham took you back ab- **sorbed** you back into her body._

  
But he _wouldn’t_. And you _hated_ him for it. Hated that he just never seemed to _appre- **ciate**_ _all_ that you did _just_ to make him **_better_**. _Better than you even._ And you _loved_ him for it. Loved that he was so stubborn. Loved that he loved you back even _ **if** _ the _silly dear_ would **_never_** _never ever and ever_ ad-mi _ **t**_ it.

  
Batsy _re-ally_ was some _thing_ else. He was your other half _your soulmate. Your creator and your destroyer. Your enemy and your love. Your rival and your friend. **Your everything.**_ And you _loved_ him for it _you hated him for it._

**Author's Note:**

> =3


End file.
